En busca de la felicidad
by x.Lalaa.Potter.x
Summary: Harry ha roto el corazón de Ginny y muy triste, yendo por la vida como si nada encontró a su amor verdadero: Draco Malfoy, la persona de la que nunca se imaginó enamorada. ¿Qué pasará cuando el hurón entre a la vida de la comadreja? ACTUALIZADO 4º CAP.
1. Comienzo de algo nuevo

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Un HarryxGinny que terminará convirtiéndose en un DracoxGinny. Es mi 3º fic que escribo y publico en pero el 2º de categoría HP. Me gustaría que al terminar de leerlo dejen sus reviews opinando acerca. **

_**Aclaración: **__**Todos los personajes de esta historia **__**pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**__** Sólo escribo este fic por diversión, ya que **__**no pretendo ganar un solo centavo**__**. Es un fanfic **__**totalmente gratuito y sin fines de lucro.**__** El único fin es de **__**entretenimiento y diversión**__**, tanto de ustedes al leerlo, como mío al escribirlo.**_

_**Aclaración (2): **__**Los hechos suceden en el séptimo año de Hogwarts, la guerra sucede en el sexto año. **_

_**Sé que no pasó así, pero es mi fanfiction, y un fanfiction no tiene por qué ser exactamente igual a la verdadera historia. Hay que reconocer que debe tener algo en común, pero no todo, sino no sería un fanfiction.**_

**Capítulo 1 - Comienzo de algo nuevo.**

La guerra ya había terminado. Todo estaba bien para el mundo mágico, todos podían ya dormir tranquilos sin preocuparse por que algún mortífago o incluso el mismísimo Voldemort los mate.

Comienzo de un nuevo año, un año libre del lado oscuro. Un año sin Lord Voldemort.

Justo para el día en que deberían todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería subir al expreso de Hogwarts entrando por la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, Harry se recuperó milagrosamente de todas las heridas bastante profundas, y de todas las maldiciones que recibió.

En un lugar vacío del tren se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville. La pelirroja no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Harry, jamás lo había encontrado tan hermoso, con sus cabello negro levemente despeinado, unos maravillosos ojos verdes con unos anteojos redondos alrededor, un rostro perfecto hablando con sus amigos y contemplando el paisaje hasta lograr llegar al colegio.

-Ginny... - Dijo Ron, pero ella seguía mirándolo embobada. -¡Ginny! - Gritó nuevamente.

-¿Qué?

-Te he estado haciendo la misma pregunta como diez veces.

-Lo siento, estoy algo... distraída. ¿Qué preguntaste?

-Si querías una rana de chocolate.

-No, gracias.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, cómela tú o dásela a quién la quiera. - Sólo le importaba Harry. Sólo pensaba en él, qué pensaría de ella, qué sentiría por ella.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y pronto comenzaron a verse algunas luces del imponente castillo, con otras luces más que eran las mismas reflejadas en el lago.

-Ginny. - Dijo Harry.

-Harry... - En ese momento ella despertó de su sueño despierta y respondió algo sobresaltada.

-Cuando lleguemos... tenemos que hablar solos. - El tren seguía moviéndose a toda velocidad y las luces de Hogwarts se hacían más grandes y luminosas.

Cada vez más cerca estaban, pronto comenzó a notarse la diferencia entre el lago y los terrenos de Hogwarts.

El tren sólo seguía su recorrido hasta que luego se detuvo. Habían llegado.

Todos los estudiantes bajaron de este y se encontraron con Hagrid que los guió por el lago hasta el otro lado. Los seis amigos se subieron a un carruaje tirado por thestrals, animales que sólo Harry y Luna podían ver.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, se sentaron todos, cada uno de ellos en las respectivas mesas de sus casas. Entraron todos los profesores, primero Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones; luego Sybil Trelawney, profesora de adivinación... y así todos los profesores, hasta que luego apareció Minerva Mc Gonagall, actual directora tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Atención, alumnos. - Se creó un gran silencio tras haber hablado. -Este año es muy especial, primero porque para muchos será el último año, para otros recién el primero, o sea el comienzo para ellos con el uso de la magia; y también para otros es un... un momento especial por haber vencido al lado oscuro y ganado la gran guerra que amenazaba a todos los que no sean seguidores de Voldemort.

-¿Quién es Voldemort? - Preguntó un niño de primer año desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Silencio, por favor. Más tarde podrán hablar de lo que quieran. - Se aclaró la garganta. - Pienso que todos deberemos agradecer por haber ganado la guerra sin cometer errores, porque tan sólo un error y pudimos haber cometido una gran tragedia. Todos alcen sus copas en señal de agradecimiento por haber salido todo bien. - Con un movimiento de varita, platos, cubiertos y copas de oro puro llenas de jugo de calabaza aparecieron en todas las mesas, junto con bandejas llenas de comida deliciosa.

Luego de comer, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a un pasillo.

Ella se acomodó su cabello color del fuego y sonrió. Él sólo emitió una sonrisa al ver a su amiga sonriente.

-Aquí estamos. ¿Para qué querías que hablemos solos? - Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo aun más.

-Bueno... tengo algo que decirte, algo que jamás he podido decirte por miedo, miedo a que no pienses igual.

-¿Qué és?

-Que me gustas mucho, realmente me gustas, Ginebra Molly Weasley. Jamás hablamos de esto porque siempre salías con alguien.

-Bueno... te seré sincera. - La sonrisa de Harry desapareció de su cara por completo. - Salía con Dean Thomas para olvidarme de tí, cada vez que quería decirte lo que sentía tenía miedo a que me rechaces, además estabas con Cho. - El chico volvió a sonreir.

-Y yo salía con Cho para olvidarme de tí.

-Bueno... ¿Desde cuando sientes esto por mí?

-Desde no hace mucho, más o menos desde una semana antes de la guerra, la guerra en la que la chica que usé para olvidarme de tí murió. - Ginny sonrió.

-Yo... yo empecé a sentir cosas por tí desde el primer día que te ví, y ahora estoy más enamorada que nunca. - Se sonrrojó.

-Te gustaría que... no sé... salgamos...

-Claro que sí, tal vez el fin de semana cuando hagan visitas a Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos el fin de semana. ¿Crees que quede mal que te diga que te amo?

-Claro que no, yo te amo muchísimo más y empecé a amarte antes que tú.

-Bueno, te creo, hasta que dices que me amas más.

-Si no me crees... ¡Pruébalo! - Él la tomó de la cintura y la besó sin importarle que ellos dos sean los únicos en el medio del pasillo dificultando el paso de todos los que debían pasar por allí.

Estuvieron toda la semana esperando a que llegue el sábado así podían estar solos porque siempre estaban Ron y Hermione con ellos; hasta que finalmente llegó.

-Buenos días, amor. ¿Qué tal dormiste? - Dijo Harry sentado sobre su cama.

-Bien, pero es mejor estar aquí despierta así estoy contigo. ¿Y tú?

-Excelente, jamás había dormido tan bien en mi vida.

-Me alegro mucho. - Bajaron a desayunar tomados de la mano y luego salieron bien temprano.

Una vez allí fueron a Las Tres Escobas y se pidieron una cerveza de manteca para cada uno.

-Dime... ¿Es verdad lo que sientes por mí? - Dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí... si no lo fuera no estaríamos aquí.

-Vaya, vaya... parece que la comadreja y el cara rajada están juntos - Dijo Draco con sus amigos Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise.

-Métete en tu vida.

-Ay... ay, San Potter. Para navidad te regalaré un buen jabón para que te laves esa boca, y a tí también, comadreja, luego de besarlo...

-¿Por qué no dejas de molestar? - Gritó ella.

-¿Por qué no te compras unos anteojos? Sólo míralo... ah, cierto que tenías pésima visión. - Harry, completamente enojado, se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y sacó su varita apuntando a Draco. Él también sacó la suya.

-Des... - Dijo Harry, pero antes de terminar de pronunciar el hechizo, Ginny se quitó su varita.

-Cru... - Draco iba a usar uno de los maleficios imperdonables, pero antes Ginny hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Harry.

-¡Basta los dos! No pueden pelear por tonterías. Harry, te estás comportando como un inmaduro. Draco, si le haces algo a mí novio te haré algo también. - La pelirroja le devolvió sus varitas a cada uno y el hurón al tomarla salió del lugar con sus amigotes dando un portazo.

-Lo siento, Harry es que tuve razón, los problemas deben solucionarse hablando.

-No me pidas perdón, tú eres la que debe perdonarme. - Tomó sus manos.

-Lo siento tanto...

-Está bien, todo está bien, ahora mejor regresemos o nos castigarán. - Cuando ya salieron, continuaron caminando lentamente por el pueblo hasta llegar al castillo.

-Cinco minutos tarde, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. - Dijo Snape.

-¿Usted? - Dijo Harry.

-Desde que Mc Gonagal asume como directora, yo soy el subdirector. Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista ¡Ahora! - Los chicos continuaron caminando y se dirigieron a la sala común.

-Hola chicos, llegaron tarde. ¿Los castigaron? - Dijo Ron.

-No, pero nos bajaron puntos.

-Bueno, la próxima lleguen a horario.

**Fin de capítulo. Segundo capítulo próximamente.**

**Los ****REVIEWS**** no vienen nada mal ;)**

**Lalaa™**


	2. Un amor que nunca existió

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo. Léanlo y opinen.**

**Capítulo 2 - Un amor que nunca existió.**

Ella se sentía preocupada por él, sus amigos jamás se habían enterado de su amor, y cada vez que ella le decía que lo amaba,él se ponía nervioso y le decía que también, pero sin el entusiasmo que le ponía a Cho.

Domingo por la mañana, se despertó por el ruido que hacía Neville al intentar limpiar su dormitorio con magia, pero sólo explotaban las cosas que eran tocadas por el hechizo. Harry no la había despertado como lo hizo durante la semana.

Se bajó de la cama y fue a ducharse, luego se vistió, arregló su cabellera y bajó las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas.

-Ron... ¿Has visto a Harry?

-No, y no tengo idea de donde pueda estar. - Salió de la sala común y comenzó a buscar por todos lados, en algún lugar debería estar, pero ¿Qué pasaba que él no la había despertado? Quizás la esté engañando.

-Cuidado, comadreja. - Dijo Draco.

-¿Qué quieres hurón?

-Te decepcionarás mucho cuando veas a tu novio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Le hiciste algo? - Dijo apuntando con su varita.

-No, está perfecto, ahora aleja esa varita de mí.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, sólo lo vi que subía un par de pisos, pero no vi a donde... ah, no estaba solo. - Sin decir nada, ni pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia la sala de menésteres. Pensó: ¿_Será verdad lo que pienso? Por favor, ojalá me equivoque. _Muy despacio abrió la puerta y allí estaba. Tirado en un sillón junto a Hermione, besando su cuello y tomándola de la cintura. Ella gimió suavemente y él continuó besando su cuello mientras ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Era cierto, y no sólo eso, era más de lo que se imaginaba.

La persona que pensaba que era el amor de su vida estaba allí con su mejor amiga. Tenía ganas de pegarle, de apuntarla con su varita y con todo tipo de maleficios hacer que termine en la enfermería, pero no pudo, algo que ella desconocía evitaba que lo haga. Como una fuerza invisible que mantenía sus manos lejos de su varita.

Pronto Harry estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta Hermy, pero al ver a Ginny se detuvo.

-¿Tú? - Dijo él.

-Harry. ¿Cómo pudiste? Me prometiste que...

-¿Qué? No te prometí nada.

-Pero tu y yo, éramos novios.

-¿Estás loca? Nunca fuimos novios, y no me gustas.

-Pero... nos besamos, salimos ayer.

-¿Es cierto eso? - Dijo la castaña.

-Sí, Ginny, escucha... yo no te amo, la amo a ella, sólo me pareciste linda, pero no estoy enamorado de tí y nunca lo estuve.

-Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero si... nos besamos y salimos, ya te dije.

-Eso no significa que seamos novios, significa que te tuve unas ganas pasajeras hasta encontrar a alguien mucho más sexy que tú. - La pelirroja salió corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía. Una suave brisa fresca soplaba allá arriba.

**FLASHBACK.**

Muy despacio abrió la puerta y allí estaba. Tirado en un sillón junto a Hermione, besando su cuello y tomándola de la cintura. Ella gimió suavemente y él continuó besando su cuello mientras ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Era cierto, y no sólo eso, era más de lo que se imaginaba.

La persona que pensaba que era el amor de su vida estaba allí con su mejor amiga. Tenía ganas de pegarle, de apuntarla con su varita y con todo tipo de maleficios hacer que termine en la enfermería, pero no pudo, algo que ella desconocía evitaba que lo haga. Como una fuerza invisible que mantenía sus manos lejos de su varita.

Pronto Harry estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta Hermy, pero al ver a Ginny se detuvo.

-¿Tú? - Dijo él.

-Harry. ¿Cómo pudiste? Me prometiste que...

-¿Qué? No te prometí nada.

-Pero tu y yo, éramos novios.

-¿Estás loca? Nunca fuimos novios, y no me gustas.

-Pero... nos besamos, salimos ayer.

-¿Es cierto eso? - Dijo la castaña.

-Sí, Ginny, escucha... yo no te amo, la amo a ella, sólo me pareciste linda, pero no estoy enamorado de tí y nunca lo estuve.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Se sentó en el suelo de la torre tratando de tranquilizarse y olvidar lo que pasó mientras sus ojos llorosos miraban el cielo, y se quedó un largo rato hasta que el sol se ocultó, dándole lugar a oscuras nubes en un fondo aun más oscuro con una enrome luna en cuarto creciente que brillaba en el cielo junto a las estrellas.

Cuando ya comenzaron a encender las luces, se encaminó hacia la sala común.

-Ginny... ¿Estás llorando? - Dijo Ron.

Ella siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio de chicas y se acostó en su cama.

-Ginny, Ginny, escucha, tenemos que hablar. - Dijo Luna.

-Ahora vas a decirme que Harry dejó a Hermione por otra y que nunca aprenderá lo que es amar.

-No, quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea si necesitas algo.

-Gracias, Luna. - Se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Pero por favor no llores por él, no llores por una persona que no lloraría por tí.

-Ademas no puedo llorar porque se fue si nunca estuvo en realidad.

-En eso tienes mucha razón.

-Bueno, Ginny... lo mejor será que disfrutes la vida, ya vendrá otra persona. - Dijo su pelirrojo hermano.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pero no lo sé... no creo estar lista para alguien más ahora.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bueno, lo pensaré... preferiría hacerlo sola.

-Está bien. - Ron y Luna salieron de la torre de astronomía dejando a Ginny sola.

Luego de media hora de haber pasado allí, la pelirroja salió de la torre de astronomía dirigiéndose a la sala común. No había nadie allí, nadie excepto Hermione.

-A tí te buscaba.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-De qué, Harry no te quiere, yo no puedo cambiar eso.

-Como amiga pudiste haberle dicho que no. Si tu hubieras sido su novia primero y él quisiera algo conmigo lo rechazaría.

-Bueno... tú lo harías, yo no... y como ves, ya lo hice.

-No esperaba eso de tí. - Subió corriendo las escaleras del dormitorio y se estiró en su cama sin dejar de sostener su varita.

-¡No tienes que esperar nada! El amor de ustedes nunca existió y nunca existirá.

**Fin de 2º capítulo. El próximo ya viene en camino.**

**Opinen y dejen sus reviews. Perdón por la demora en actualizar. Bien... aquí tienen su esperado segundo capítulo.**

**¡A Leer!**


	3. Nuevo comienzo

**Acá llega el tercer capítulo de esta historia. No tengo nada para decir, así que lean y ****dejen REVIEWS.**

**Capítulo 3 - Nuevo comienzo.**

Era muy tarde por la noche y decidió volver a la sala común antes de que alguien la vea en la torre de astronomía tan tarde en la noche.

Luego de pronunciar la contraseña, entró. Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Harry y Hermione besándose. Esta vez no se escondieron, esta vez decidieron besarse en frente de todos los que estaba allí. Algunos festejaban y otros lanzaban miradas llenas de odio a ambos.

La pelirroja salió corriendo con los ojos llorosos hasta que fue detenida por un abrazo.

No había levantado su mirada para ver quién la había abrazado, necesitaba contención y cariño, y allí los encontró, así que le devolvió el abrazo.

No quería levantar su vista para ver quién la abrazaba, seguro que si lo hacía arruinaría todo. Pensó. Así que continuó con su cuerpo pegado al de él hasta que tomó la decisión de descubrir quién era. Abrió sus ojos, se alejó tan sólo unos centímetros, pero sin dejar de tocarlo, levantó su mirada y se encontró con un rostro de ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado que la miraba a los ojos. Vestía un uniforme de Slytherin. Era nada menos que Draco Malfoy. El chico menos pensado por ella, el que menos se imaginó que esté abrazándola.

-¿Draco? - Preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Otra vez llorando por ese cara rajada, Weasley?

-Ginny, por favor y... no lo llames así.

-Después de lo que hizo pienso que deberías estar de acuerdo en que lo llame así o aun peor.

-Pero no, él es mi amigo, creo.

-Ahora no me vas a decir que todavía quieres y perdonarás a esa sangre sucia.

-Te pido por favor que no la llames así, no la perdonaré por ahora, pero eso no significa que haya que tratarlos mal.

-Como digas...

-Escucha, no quiero que los trates mal, ni a ellos, ni a mis hermanos, ni a nadie. Aunque se lo merezcan, no importa.

-Bueno, lo intentaré.

-¿Por qué me abrazaste?

-Bueno, porque no quiero que sufras más y por la misma razón que maltrato a tus amigos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustas, Ginny, en serio me gustas mucho.

-¿Qué?

-En serio, los trato mal porque me gustas, trato mal a San Potter por envidia, a la sangre sucia de Hermione porque siempre sospeché que iba a hacerte eso y a la comadreja mugrosa de tu hermano porque sé que si estamos juntos hará lo que sea para separarnos.

-Pero si... nunca estaremos juntos...

-Nunca digas nunca, Ginebra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que creo que podemos intentar.

Tal vez estando junto a Draco pueda olvidar a Harry. Pensó.

-Bueno, digo que sí. - El rubio la besó. Sus labios tardaron minutos en separarse.

-¿Tienes algún plan el fin de semana?

-No.

-Genial, tal vez podamos salir... no sé, a Hogsmeade.

-Sí, pero... no deben vernos.

-Eso lo tengo resuelto.

-¿Cómo?

-Con mi capa de invisibiidad.

-No lo sé... aunque, creo que sí podríamos ir.

-Bueno, que así sea. Acabas de hacer feliz al chico que creía no serlo nunca.

-Y tú acabas de hacer feliz a la chica que creía serlo nunca. - El rubio la besó sin pensarlo dos veces, pero la pelirroja se separó.

-No, aquí no...

-Está bien, ven... - Tomó las manos de Gin y la llevó a un lugar más alejado.

-Mejor esperemos al fin de semana.

-No puedo esperar tanto tiempo.

-No es mucho tiempo, es viernes.

-Bueno... no puedo esperar a que estemos allí.

-Yo tampoco, aunque por otra parte tengo miedo que pase lo mismo.

-No pasará, te lo juro.

-Porque aunque por ahora no seamos nada...

-Qué...

-No se si deba decirlo, tengo miedo de arruinar las cosas.

-Dilo, tu sinceridad hace que me enamore más de tí.

-Está bien, aunque por ahora no seamos nada, al salir, hablar y eso harás que me enamore de tí, de hecho me está pasando ahora que veo tu forma de ser, además que me gustas físicamente. - Se sonrrojó. - Responde mi pregunta: ¿Lo que quieres de mí es amor o tan sólo una aventura más? Por favor sé sincero.

-Antes quería aventuras y sólo acostarme contigo, no dije nada porque estabas con Potter, ahora cambié totalmente de parecer, además de eso busco amor de tí, que seamos novios y nunca nos separemos.

-Esa era la respuesta que buscaba.

-Ahora no nos ve nadie... - Con mucha delicadeza la tomó por la cintura y ella por su cuello, y sus labios se unieron con delicadeza. Finalmente cuando se les acabó el aire, éstos se separaron con la misma delicadeza con la que se unieron, pero sin que ambos se separen... sólo sus labios.

-Tengo una idea. - Dijo el rubio sin solatarla.

-Cuéntame por favor. - Ella no dejaba de soltarlo, igual que Draco.

-Puedes utilizar tu capa de invisibilidad, debes utilizarla. Yo te daré la contraseña de mi sala común y tú la de tuya. Entraremos con la capa de invisibilidad y podremos visitarnos.

-Me parece muy buena idea. - Anotó en un trozo de pergamino la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco hizo lo mismo con la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin.

-Bueno, llego tarde, nos vemos mañana. - Se despidió de él con un beso.

Ginny se dirigió a la clase de Transformaciones llegando justo unos segundos antes que la profesora. Se sentó en su lugar junto a Colin Creevey, Paola Hanson y Shaila Martínez.

-Sonríe, Ginny. - El flash de la cámara de Colin encegueció los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Colin, tienes dieciséis años ¿Podrías comportarte como tal?

-Atención, alumnos, la clase ya comenzó, guarden todo excepto varitas, libros, pergaminos y plumas, si veo otro objeto que no sea alguno de los que nombré lo confiscaré y el dueño o la dueña serán castigados. - Dijo Mc Gonagall.

-Hoy está rara la vieja. - Le susurró al oído Paola.

-Shhh... no quiero que me castigue, mañana tengo que salir.

-Señorita Weasley... ¿Sería tan amable de compartir con toda la clase sus secretos y susurros sin importancia? - Ginny no contestó. -Si vuelvo a escucharla, será castigada.

En la clase de Transformaciones, las horas pasaban muy, pero muy lento. La pelirroja sólo simulaba prestar atención y escuchar mientras pensaba en Draco y en que llegue mañana para poder ir a Hogsmeade con él. Nunca antes había salido con alguien que no sea Harry, estaba emocionada y ansiosa.

Finalmente llegó el fin de la aburrida clase.

Los alumnos salieron corriendo por la puerta, a pesar de que tenían dieciséis años y les faltaba tan sólo un año para terminar Hogwarts y ser magos adultos.

-Hola preciosa. - Se escuchó la conocida voz del rubio detrás de ella.

-Hola Draco.

-¿Lista para mañana?

-Claro que sí.

-Y... dime. ¿Estás mejor con lo de Harry?

-Sólo un poco, pero supongo que me olvidaré algún día.

-Tienes que olvidarlo y abrir tu corazón a quién verdad te ama y muere cada día más por tí.

-Bueno, si me enamoro de esa persona. - Lanzó una mirada de picardía a Draco. - Puede que abra mi corazón.

-Esa persona está muy enamorada de tí. - Lanzó la misma pícara miarad que ella le había lanzado antes. -No le abrirás tu corazón.

-Claro que sí lo abriré.

-Ginny, en serio... cuando estoy contigo siento que todo está bien aunque no lo esté.

-Y cuando estoy contigo logro no pensar en Harry, logro sacármelo de la mente por completo.

-Será que...

-¿Me estoy enamorando de tí. - Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Sí. - Dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Se besaron, con un beso apasionado y de varios segundos.

-Alguien viene. - Draco soltó a Ginny rápidamente y se escondió detrás de una armadura.

-Señorita Weasley. Qué hace por aquí en momentos en los que debería estar haciendo su tarea o estudiando para sus exámenes y no deambulando por el castillo como si nada. Todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir. ¿No, Weasley? - Dijo el profesor Snape mientras se dirigía hacia su despacho.

Cuando perdieron de vista al profesor, Draco salió de su escondite.

-Tengo que ir a la última clase de hoy, por suerte y luego te veré en el gran salón... aunque estaré en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero al menos te estaré mirando...

-Yo también. - Ginny se dirigió al invernadero de Herbología. Neville hizo que Gryffindor recupere los puntos que había perdido gracias a Snape el día que ella había salido con Harry. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos, por fin la clase terminó.

La chica salió corriendo del invernadero hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué tal tu clase de herbología? - Dijo Draco.

-Bien... bueno, Neville es muy bueno y eso hace que Gryffindor suba sus puntos.

-Genial.

-Ya quiero que llegue mañana.

-Yo también. - Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Me estoy enamorando de tí, a pesar de que no hace mucho que nos vemos.

-Bueno, cuando estoy contigo me olvido completamente de Harry.

-Siempre he querido decirte esto, pero...

-¿Pero?

-No lo sé...

-Dilo.

-No, eso hará que te alejes y no quiero perderte. - Se sentó sobre una escalera y despeinó un poco su rubia cabellera.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No.

-Entonces... dilo

-Bueno... Ginny ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-¡Claro que sí! Por fin... siempre he esperado este momento.

-Iba a preguntarte mañana, pero no pude esperar más, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, mejor para mí... - Las horas pasaron y ellos quedaron allí hablando y pasando el tiempo. Las horas pasaron volando y cuando se quisieron acordar ya eran las once de la noche.

-Vaya, cómo se hizo tarde.

-Sí, pero es no importa si estoy contigo. - Comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos. Era el profesor Snape otra vez vigilando los pasillos.

-¡Escóndete! - Ginny se escondió un piso más abajo detrás de una armadura.

-Malfoy.. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Mañana es sábado.

-¿Tienes planes? Porque si no vas a la cama deberás cancelarlos para cumplir tu castigo.

-¿Es una amenaza? Tengo una mejor. ¿Usted quiere conservar su empleo? Porque si me castiga le diré a mi padre que lo despida. Él consiguió un cambio de puesto en el ministerio donde puede despedir personal de aquí. - El profesor no contestó, simplemente miró al rubio con una mirada llena de odio y luego continuó vigilando los pisos de más arriba.

-Ojala pudiera amenazar a los profesores con mi padre. Quisieron ascenderlo, pero no aceptó el puesto. Está demasiado obsesionado con los muggles.

-Pero no debes hacerte problemas si él hace lo que le gusta.

-A veces te desconozco.

-Bueno, gracias. Gracias a tí me dí cuenta de lo mal que me había portado contigo, con tu familia, con tus amigos... con todos.

-¿Estás arrepentido?

-Algo, pero a quién no perdonaré nunca es a Potter y a Granger por lo que te hicieron, aunque eso no significa que vaya a tratarlos mal.

-Me encanta tu nueva forma de ser. Por favor nunca vuelvas a cambiar.

-Si eso te mantendrá a mi lado, entonces lo haré.

-Gracias.

-Te amo, Ginebra. -Se dieron un dulce, romántico y apasionado beso.

-Y yo a tí, Draco. ¿Me prometes que estaremos juntos hasta el final?

-Sí, mi amor. Juntos por siempre y para siempre. - Los mismos pasos del profesor volvieron a escucharse.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir.

-Bueno... adiós, Gin.

-Adiós. - Ambos se fueron a sus dormitorios utilizando los distintos pasadizos secretos que había por todo el castillo.

Cuando Snape llegó a donde estaban ya no los vió.

-Ginny... ¿¡Dónde estabas?! - Dijo Colin desesperado.

-Te responderé si dejas tu cámara. - El chico la guardó. - Bien... Estuve en la biblioteca investigando sobre un tema que me encargó el profesor Snape por llegar tarde a su clase. - Mintió algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, ya lo encontré y por fin terminé.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Cuando venía hacia aquí encontré al profesor y se lo dí, lo siento, Colin.

-Está bien, mejor si se lo diste antes, así ya te liberabas de una vez por todas. - Bostezó y trató de buscar su cámara, pero ella no lo dejó. -¿Qué harás mañana?

-No lo sé. ¿Por?

-Con Paola iremos a tomar un poco de sol a los terrenos del castillo.

-Bueno, no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo otros planes.

-¿¡Cuáles?!

-Saldré a Hogsmeade con alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo sé, pero él ahora cambió totalmente. Ya no es más el chico de antes.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, si luego quieres venir a tomar sol con nosotros afuera, ahí estaremos.

-Hola chicos. - Paola entró a toda velocidad por la puerta y se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a ellos.

-Paola. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Buscándote. ¿Tú dónde estabas?

-En la biblioteca.

-Fui y no estabas.

-Bueno, luego de investigar sobre un tema que Snape me pidió por llegar tarde a su clase fui a buscarlo para dárselo.

-Bueno... ¿Irás mañana con Colin?

-No, Draco me invitó a Hogsmeade.

-¿Draco? ¿Y vas a ir?

-Sí, ya somos novios.

-¿Qué?

-Sí... novios, pero no estoy completamente enamorada, sólo estoy con él para olvidarme de Harry, pero con el tiempo quizá me enamore de verdad de él.

-Bueno, respeto tu decisión, aunque... él es malo con nosotros.

-Le dije que sólo sería su novia si los trataba bien, hay que ver cómo reacciona ahora.

-Bueno, amiga. Si eres feliz yo también lo soy.

-Gracias por entenderme.

-De nada, ahora ya me voy a la cama porque tengo sueño.

-Bueno, yo también iré ahora. - Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas, se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron hasta dormirse.

-Bueno, quedando solo... - Se dirigió al dormitorio de chicos, se colocó su pijama y se acostó hasta quedar dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levantó muy feliz. Se dió una ducha rápida y luego se vistió y peinó muy linda y producida para la ocasión.

Se puso un vestido rosa con un cinto de raso en un tono algo más oscuro, unos zapatos blancos y una vincha con moño en la cabeza.

Tomó un par de galleons, knuts y sickles, y salió al encuentro con Draco.

-Gin. ¿Lista para salir?

-Sí.

-Bueno, vamos, estás hermosa.

-Gracias. - Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a Hogsmeade.

-Conozco un lugar perfecto.

-¿Dónde?

-Detrás de la casa de los gritos hay una casa abandonada, pero con todos sus bienes dentro.

-Genial, pero ¿Qué pasó con los dueños?

-Los mataron, como eran jóvenes y no habían hecho testamento quedó todo allí.

-Bueno, vamos. Tal vez nadie conozca ese lugar. -Se encaminaron hacia la casa abandonada, al pasar por la casa de los gritos se escuchaban gritos de gente asustada y algunos flashes de cámaras fotográficas. Continuaron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron.

-Bueno... aquí es.

-Es hermosa. - La casa era grande y lujosa por dentro y por fuera. Sus paredes externas eran de color blanco con una enorme puerta de entrada de madrea de roble. El techo era color negro haciendo juego con los marcos de las ventanas.

-Mejor vamos adentro. - Con su varita abrió la puerta y entraron.

Por dentro de encontraron con una gran sala de estar. Sus paredes estaban decoradas con un empapelado de color marrón claro y de las ventanas colgaban cortinas rojas. En medio de la habitación había una pequeña mesita decorada con un mini camino de mesa tejido al crochet con un delicado hilo blanco y un recipiente lleno de pétalos de flores secas.

Al rededor de la mesita había unos cómodos y grandes sillones color rojo oscuro y una chimenea apagada por la ausencia de gente, pero que en algún momento fue prendida.

-Es hermosa esta casa. ¿Cuantas veces antes viniste?

-Esta es la primera vez. Me enteré hace poco.

-Es muy lindo detalle.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Como qué...

-No sé... un café, té... sólo dime.

-Tal vez un café. -Con un movimiento de varita, el rubio hizo aparecer dos tazas de humeante café.

Los dos comenzaron a beber mientras hablaban muy felices.

-Ginny...

-Qué..

-Necesito que me prometas algo, para saber si continuar o terminar con todo.

-Qué cosa.

-¿Estaremos juntos para siempre?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.

-Gracias. -Le dio un gran abrazo que terminó en un apasionado beso.

-De nada Draco, no puedes desconfiar de mí... yo te amo.

-Pero... no quiero que me pase lo mismo que me ha pasado antes y no quiero perderte.

-Nunca me perderás. - Unas oscuras nubes de tormenta taparon el sol, es escuchaba el fuerte ruido de los truenos, y una fuerte y copiosa lluvia comenzó a caer.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que pare de llover.

-¿Estás loca? Se ven que no estamos a tiempo nos descubrirán, si nos descubre mi padre te matará a tí y luego me matará a mí.

-Pero está lloviendo mucho afuera.

-Toma. - Con su varita hizo aparecer un paraguas color blanco, confeccionado en una tela brillosa.

Élla y él salieron de la casa y bajo el paraguas se encaminaron hacia Hogwarts.

-Qué lindo es estar contigo bajo la lluvia.

-Sí... ¡Oh no! ¡Mi vestido! -Un niño pequeño le lanzó barro sobre su vestido.

-Déjame arreglar esto. - Se dirigió hacia el niño. -¡Escúchame niño inmundo! ¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a mi novia!?

-Porque sí.

-Esa no es una respuesta. - Lo apuntó con su varita. -Pídele perdón.

-No quiero.

-Hazlo o te dejo calvo. ¡Con mis manos!

-Discúlpame.

-No hay problema. - Respondió ella.

Draco y Ginny continuaron su camino hacia el castillo, cuando llegaron estaban Mc Gonagal y Snape hablando

-Mejor que alguno de nosotros entre primero.

-Está bien, entraré yo, subiré a la torre Gryffindor y te haré una seña desde la ventana. - Así hizo la pelirroja. Entró al castillo saludando educadamente a ambos profesores, subió las escaleras hacia la sala común y le hizo una seña con la mano a Draco.

Él entró a Hogwarts y saludó a sus profesores, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su sala común.

**Fin 3º capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Demoré algo en terminarlo, pero aquí esta :)**

**Dejen ****REVIEWS.**

_**Lalaa**_


	4. Nuevas heridas

**Acá vuelvo con nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora, es que sin querer se me borró y no lo pude recuperar más.**

**En fin... disfrútenlo. Y por favor dejen reviews que es muy importante para saber que piensan de la historia.**

**Capítulo 4 - Nuevas heridas.**

Ginny, Paola, Shaila y Colin estaban tomando un poco de sol en los terrenos de Hogwarts, la tarde estaba un poco fría, pero resultaba agradable estar bajo el sol.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Draco?

-Bien... la pasamos bien.

-¿Le dijiste lo que sientes?

-Todavía no.

-Ginny...

-Paola... es que no sé.

-Debes decirle antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando él termine séptimo año querrá que dejes Hogwarts para casarse contigo, una vez que pase no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Tal vez tenga que decirle, pero no sé...

-Escucha, tal vez parezca inmaduro por mi pasión por la fotografía y porque siempre ando con mi cámara, es más, aquí la tengo, pero creo que tú estás enamorada de él.

-No, Colin, no es así.

-Pero se llevaban muy bien.

-Sólo disimulaba. - Mientras, Draco estaba buscando a Ginny, tenía muchas ganas de verla. Buscó por la sala común de ella y no estaba, buscó por todo Hogwarts y no estaba, así que decidió por buscar afuera.

-Escucha, Colin... que te quede bien claro que no estoy enamorada de Draco, no lo amo ¿Entiendes? sólo salí con el para olvidarme de Harry. -Draco estaba muy cerca de Ginny y había escuchado todo lo que dijo. Cada palabra que salió de su boca era como una filosa daga clavada en su corazón.

Se fue corriendo hacia la sala común y se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego.

-Hola Drakín. -Dijo una voz chillona y tonta: la voz de Pansy Parkinson.

-Hola Pansy.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Nada, estoy pensando.

-¿En qué? ¿En mí?

-No Pansy, no pienso en tí...

-¿Entonces? -Draco no contestó. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Sinceramente no, pero por ahora prefiero no hablar de eso.

-¿No quieres contarme?

-Bueno... - Se puso a pensar en una excusa creíble para contarle. -Mi padre quiere que sea mortífago, pero yo no quiero.

-¿No quieres? Pero íbamos a ser mortífagos juntos.

-No quiero ser un mortífago.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?  
-Dijo que si no me hacía mortífago que me mataría y que mataría a Blaise.

-Valla...

-Quisiera estar solo ahora, gracias.

-¿No me quieres?

-Sólo vete. -La chica se fue de la sala común dejando solo al rubio.

**FLASHBACK**

_Draco y Ginny estaban en un pasillo de Hogwarts._

_-Tienes que olvidarlo y abrir tu corazón a quién verdad te ama y muere cada día más por tí._

_-Bueno, si me enamoro de esa persona. - Lanzó una mirada de picardía a Draco. - Puede que abra mi corazón._

_-Esa persona está muy enamorada de tí. - Lanzó la misma pícara miarad que ella le había lanzado antes. -No le abrirás tu corazón._

_-Claro que sí lo abriré._

_-Ginny, en serio... cuando estoy contigo siento que todo está bien aunque no lo esté._

_-Y cuando estoy contigo logro no pensar en Harry, logro sacármelo de la mente por completo._

_-Será que..._

_-¿Me estoy enamorando de tí. - Dijeron ambos al unísono._

_-Sí. - Dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo._

_Se besaron, con un beso apasionado y de varios segundos._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-**¡Cómo pude creerle! -Gritó. -Cómo, cómo pude ser tan tonto. - Dijo ya con un tono de voz más suave.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reaccionar como un niño pequeño, pero intentó controlarse. _Un Malfoy no llora. _Pensó, pero fue inútil: una pequeña lágrima calló de su ojo, pero se la limpió rápido.

-Draco.

-Blaise.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí...

-Draco, yo soy tu amigo y quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Bueno... pero no creo poder decirlo todavía.

-Te entiendo, pero... ¿Me lo dirás algún día?

-Supongo que sí.

-Ya es de noche y es hora de cenar.

-No tengo hambre, ve tú.

**-**Te hará bien distraerte y comer un poco.

-En serio, amigo, no iré.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí.

-No.

-Pero me preocupa que estés tan deprimido, ya no puedo verte así.

**-**No te preocupes.

-Draco...

-Por favor, vé y yo estaré bien.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque tú quieres. -Salió de la sala común, quedando sólo Draco allí.

-Ginny, si tan sólo supieras lo mucho que estoy sufriendo por tí, lo mucho que me haz lastimado.- Esas ganas de llorar lo invadían tanto. Pensó: _Un Malfoy no llora, _pero no consiguió nada y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer las lágrimas.

Cuando sintió pasos que se acercaban se limpió rápidamente.

-Draco. ¿Estás llorando?

-No, Blaise, un Malfoy no llora.

-Acéptalo, amigo, estás destruído.

-Lo sé y lo acepto, me estoy muriendo.

-Ven acá. -Le dio un abrazo.

-Blaise, creo que tendré que contarte, no puedo más.

-Cuéntame, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Está bien.

-Yo estaba saliendo con Ginny.

-¿Ginny Weasley?

-Sí, hasta que descubrí que sólo me había usado, que había salido conmigo para olvidarse de Potter y que no me ama.

**-**Tranquilo, amigo...

-Era eso, a Pansy le mentí porque si se enteraba lo de Ginny le haría algo malo, y no quiero, porque a pesar de lo que hizo la sigo amando.

**-**Ahora que te lastimó tanto deberás tratar de olvidarte de ella.

-Pero no puedo.

-Deberás decirle que sí a Pansy.

-¿A Pansy? No... ella es fea, repugnante... no lo sé, pero me da asco esa chica, y a veces me intimida un poco.

-Haz algo por tí esta vez, bueno... antes hacías todo por tí, pero desde que empezaste a salir con ella has dejado de ser el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Bueno... -La puerta se abrió de par en par y Pansy entró dando pequeños saltitos con una tonta sonrisa en la boca.

-Hola Drakín.

-Hola Pansy. -Blaise se fue corriendo del lugar, como si tuviera que ir salir urgentemente.

-Drakito mío, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ajá.. ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno... no lo sé, pero me gustas, Draco. -El chico se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y retrocedió unos centímetros. -En serio me gustas mucho.

-Bueno...

-¿Qué dices? Tal vez podamos intentar.

-No cuesta nada con intentar. -Pansy tomó del cuello rápidamente a Draco y lo besó bruscamente.-Tal vez digo que sí. _Ahora me la tengo que aguantar a la más insoportable y fea de Hogwarts, pero por lo menos trataré de olvidar a Ginny. _Pensó.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de las clases y en un momento de la tarde, Ginny, Colin, Paola y Shaila estaban haciendo la tarea afuera porque no hacía frío y estaba muy soleado. No sólo ellos se pusieron a hacer la tarea allí, sino casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, incluso Draco y Pansy que estaban solos.

-Qué miras, Ginny. -Dijo Colin.

-Nada...

-Te dije, tú sientes algo por él.

-No, ya te dije, no siento nada por él, sólo que tan rápido se buscó otra sin que terminemos.

-Tienes razón, tú no le dijiste nada... técnicamente no terminaron.

-Bueno, creo que la cosa es como si ya terminamos, qué bueno que no me enamoré de él.- Muy cerca de ellos, en el lugar donde estaban Draco y Pansy, el rubio no dejaba de mirar donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué miras mi Drakín?

-Nada, Pansy, nada.

-¿Ví mal o estás mirando a la comadreja menor?

-Viste mal, no la estoy mirando ni a ella ni a nadie.

-Sólo me pareció. -El rubio estaba con ella, pero aún así seguía enamorado de la pelirroja y no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Mira, Ginny, mira como te mira Draco.

-¿Y? Paola, escucha... no lo amo y creo que nunca lo voy a amar. -Colin estaba mirándola pensando: _Ahora está sola, y es una belleza, esta es mi oportunidad._

-Ginny... ¿Podemos hablar solos un segundo?

-Claro, Colin.

-Ginny... es un poco difícil decirte esto, pero... es la verdad.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Que me gustas. -Se sonrrojó.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, yo no decía nada porque tú salías con Harry, con Draco, con Dean... en fin nunca estabas sola.

-Bueno... no lo sé.

-Suena muy apurado esto, pero quiero que seamos novios, te prometo que nunca más tomaré una foto ni seré torpe... por tí.

-Bueno... suena apurado si te digo que sí, pero con intentar no cuesta nada, ademas Draco está con Pansy.

-¡Sí! -Con mucha ternura y algo de torpeza tomó por la cintura a Ginny y la besó.

-Wow... no me esperaba eso de tí.

-Mañana podremos vernos solos, todos los días baaah.. y el fin de semana salir.

-Genial.

-Soy el chico más feliz del mundo al estar contigo.

-Y yo también, nunca me había dado cuenta de que podría llegar a encontrar a mi verdadero amor tan cerca.

-Bueno, chicos... también tienen amigas ¿No? -Ginny y Colin se sentaron junto a Paola y Shaila que los llamaban celosas.

Nuevamente Draco se había quedado embobado mirando a Ginny. _Cómo una chica así puede estar con ese imbécil. _Pensó.

-Drakito... ¡Draco!- Gritó Pansy.

-Eh... qué.

-No me digas que la estás mirando a la Weasley.

-No, ni loco.

-¿Entonces?

-Que estoy triste por lo de mi padre, además me duele la cabeza y estoy muy cansado, anoche dormí mal por quedarme pensando todo el tiempo en lo que pasó.

-Ahh... bueno, te entiendo, pero deberías ponerle un poco de onda a lo nuestro, somos novios.

-Lo sé... pero con esto... -Volvió a quedarse otra vez mirando a la pelirroja, viéndola con Colin tan feliz mientras él tenía que aguantarse a Pansy con todo el dolor en su corazón.

-Draco... Drakito ¡Draco Malfoy!

-Qué, mi Ginny... -La expresión de Pansy cambió de una sonrisa tonta a una expresión de sorpresa y algo de enojo. -Perdón, digo... qué, mi Pansy.

-Dijiste Ginny.

-Lo sé, me confundí.

-No estarás enamorado de ella ¿No?

-Claro que no, sólo dije su nombre porque estaba pensando en lo imbécil que era al no estar contigo antes, y bueno... como ella es una imbécil me salió su nombre.

-Más te vale.

-Si sabes que te amo, pero qué tiene de malo ella...no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? Es una Weasley, es horrible, es una tonta y es de Gryffindor.

-Sinceramente no es horrible, aunque nunca en mi vida estaría con ella.

-Sospecho algo, que si llega a ser verdad se arrepentirán ambos, porque una princesita de Slytherin puede ser una verduga de Slytherin si llega a ser verdadera mi sospecha.

-Cómo va a ser verdadera, estás loca.

-Más vale... -Draco esta vez miró de reojo a Ginny para no tener que escuchar las locuras de Pansy.

La pelirroja se veía de lo más feliz con Colin, hablaban, reían, se besaban, Draco estaba mirando, verlos lo hacía ponerse más triste todavía.

-Ginny... ¿Le dijiste a Draco que querías terminar?

-No, Colin.

-Me muero de ganas por ser tu novio, pero antes debes decirle a Draco que ya no quieres nada con él.

-Igual está con Pansy.

-No importa.

-Pero no iré ahora.

-¿Cuando irás?

-Cuando Draco esté solo.

-Muy bien, pero dile.. ahora no, ya es hora de pociones, por lo menos es la última materia de la tarde.

-Sí... cómo odio a Snape. -Los chicos juntaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

-Oh no, ya es hora de Transformaciones, al menos es la última materia de hoy.

-Sí, vallamos, Drakín.

-Sí. -Tomó de la mano a Pansy y se dirigió al aula. -Cómo odio a Mc Gonagall.

Cuando terminó la clase (de pociones para Colin, Shaila y Paola; y de transformaciones para Draco y Pansy) Draco se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, necesitaba estar solo, pero Pansy lo seguía.

-Pansy, escucha... no es que no te quiera, al contrario... te amo, pero ahora quisiera estar solo un momento.

-Está bien, mi Drakín. -Se fue dejándolo solo, como él le pidió.

-Draco...

-¿Quién está ahí? -Ginny se quitó su capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Podemos hablar? Es algo muy importante.

-Sí, claro.

-Mira Draco, no quiero que te enojes, al contrario porque yo te quiero mucho, pero como amigos solamente.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Que lo mejor será que terminemos. -Él volvió a sentir cómo su corazón se rompía en pedazos con cada palabra de ella.

-Si tu quieres...

-Yo te quiero mucho y por eso no quiero lastimarte, sólo salí contigo para olvidarme de Harry.

-Lo sé, escuché todo el otro día, por eso estoy con Pansy, para olvidarme de tí.

-¿Pero te gusta ella?

-No.

-¿Y lograste lo que querías?

-No, es imposible olvidarme de tí.

-Bueno, Draco... sabes que te quiero mucho y no quiero perder tu amistad, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.

-Está bien, si no te tengo como mi novia, al menos conservaré la amistad para tenerte como amiga.

-Gracias, Colin me espera, es mi novio y esta vez de verdad, adiós amigo. -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió cubierta con la capa.

Draco se quedó contemplando las estrellas desde la torre, hacía mucho frío, pero no le importó.

-Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Blaise?

-Pansy me dijo que estabas aquí.

-¿Qué quieres? Quiero estar solo ahora.

-Sólo quería saber cómo te fue con Pansy.

-Mal, encima no podía dejar de mirar a Ginny que ahora está saliendo con el estúpido de Creevey.

-Al menos lo intentaste. -Una estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo.

-Tal vez pueda desear que Ginny se enamore de mí... no, no se cumplirá.

-No lo sé, pero las veces que he pedido deseos cuando era pequeño no se han cumplido.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor. Colin estaba solo, pero no completamente, sino con una chica... que no era Ginny.

Colin estaba besando a una chica de Hufflepuf del mismo año, era un poco más alta que él, su cabello era negro, pero su piel era extremadamente blanca con unos bonitos ojos azules.

Ginny entró y lo primero que vio fue esa escena. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Colin!

-Puedo explicarte.

-No tienes nada que explicar. Terminamos.

-Ginny...

-Yo pensé que de verdad sentías amor por mí. -Salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia la torre de astronomía.

**FIN 4º CAPÍTULO. **

**No creo actualizar antes del 15/2 porque me voy a Brasil de vacaciones, si puedo conectarme actualizo, sino tendrán que esperar.**


End file.
